


The heater that wouldn't heat.

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [33]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, Ruby being clever, White Rose - Freeform, and cuddly, blanket fort, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a problem with the heater. Ruby devises a plan. Minor Bumblebee, focus on White Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The heater that wouldn't heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/4020au/whiterose_snuggles_rwby_fanartnest/cyqu90n?context=3
> 
> Source:https://i.imgur.com/RaXu6Nz.png (@RWBY_Fanartnest)

The radiator had cut out.

That was painfully obvious to Weiss, who was kneeling in front of the radiator and desperately trying to get it working again.

Ruby, Blake and Yang were all out, and she had no skill at plumbing.

The late winter afternoon was fast turning into dusk, and Weiss was at a loss.

Just as she was about to take a step back and reevaluate her situation, Ruby walked in, frowning as she noticed the drop in temperature, pulling her cape close around her.

"Weiss? What's happened?" She asked.

"The heater suddenly stopped working!" Weiss explained, gesturing to the device in question.

"Hm. Let me have a look." Ruby said, crouching down to where Weiss was.

"Where are Blake and Yang?" Weiss asked.

"They're staying out for a date. Blake suggested that they go ice-skating." Ruby replied as she inspected the Dust-powered machine.

"Lucky for them." Weiss said, feeling a shiver.

Ruby nodded in agreement and then shook her head.

"Nope, it's busted. And since the winter staff are about to go home, we're stuck like this for the night." Ruby said.

"But... It's cold." Weiss said.

"Yang and I used to go out camping before we came to Beacon. We can build..." Ruby's eyes lit up. "A blanket fort!"

Weiss silently approved. Bunk beds were great, but a blanket for sounded fun.

"How do you make a blanket fort?" Weiss asked.

"Well, we'd get some old blankets, build a frame with sticks we found lying around, make a hut and have a Dust heater in the centre to keep us warm. Then Dad would bring us breakfast and see how we were."

"But we don't have a heater."

"But we do have blankets. Lots of blankets. And we can use the bedding from Yang and Blake's beds!"

Following Ruby's directions, Weiss helped her move the duvets off Blake and Yang's beds, onto Weiss'. Then they hung the blankets off the top of Ruby's, weighing them down with pillows and creating the Indoor Blanket Fort©.

Weiss pushed aside two blankets to climb in, light provided by Ruby's scroll.

"See? We have lots of spare stuff to huddle in if it gets colder." Ruby said, sitting on the mound of bedding. She patted a space next to her, and Weiss carefully sat down next to her.

"It's... Cramped." Weiss judged.

"Cozy." Ruby replied. She wrapped her cloak around her. "Come on, you can come a bit closer."

Despite being in a pillow fort, Weiss instinctively looked to the door, half-expecting someone to enter.

"Come on, Weiss. I won't bite." Ruby laughed.

Weiss huddled up close to Ruby.

"You're warm?" Weiss asked. "How are you so warm?"

"I'm Yang's half-sister. She's rarely cold, and I've got that trait from dad. I'm like a hot water bottle!" Ruby declared.

Weiss fought the urge to test the claim and wrap her arms around Ruby. She failed.

"Don't tell anyone." Weiss blushed.

Ruby smiled. "I won't."

The next morning, Blake and Yang crept into their dorm.

"Who turned the heater off?" Blake asked, rubbing her hands. "And what happened with the bunks?"

Yang made a beeline for the heater.

"Looks like the circuit breaker tripped. Strange, we had these same models back on Patch. Ruby should have spotted the problem and... Oh."

Yang turned to Blake, then nodded to the Indoor Blanket Fort©.

"Looks like they got cosy." Blake said, peeking inside. "They didn't bother to change and fell asleep in their normal clothes."

"Aw, look at the SnuggleWeiss!" Yang cooed.

Weiss woke up, saw Blake and Yang looking in, realised she was cuddling up to Ruby, cocooned in her cape and went pale.

"Hi, guys." She said, her face matching Ruby's cape.

"Ruby, you clever girl." Yang grinned.

 


End file.
